


dancing through our house, with the ghost of you

by rippedblackjeans



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Cancer, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Coping, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ghost of You - 5 Seconds of Summer, Heavy Angst, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Marriage, Minor Aang/Katara, Parent Katara (Avatar), Slow Dancing, Sokka is an uncle!, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, sokka also deserves better, sokka and katara are the best sibling duo, suki deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedblackjeans/pseuds/rippedblackjeans
Summary: Suki and Sokka have always been attached to the hip since they were kids. With just four words, she liberated him of all the pain he carried inside. "It's okay to cry." The young brunette girl had said, holding him tight. Now that they're newly weds and happily in love, what does the future hold for the pair?Based on Ghost of You, by 5 Seconds of Summer
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	dancing through our house, with the ghost of you

“Sokka.” Suki whispered. She hovered over him, her hair tickling his face. 

Sokka smiled and rolled over, facing her. “Is it morning already?” he said. He felt warm sunlight hitting his face, lighting the room up with a bright yellow glow. Suki rolled her eyes and smiled.

“It’s already twelve, dummy. We overslept.” she stretched, throwing the sheets off her body and getting out of bed.

The night before, the two of them had binge watched Naruto on Netflix until it was two in the morning. Suki was wearing one of his old shirts. It was oversized on her, going all the way down to her knees. _What a pretty sight to wake up to,_ he thought. He continued to stare, taking in the auburn haired girl in front of him. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Suki noticed his ogling and blushed.

“Why are you staring at me?” she said. He pulled her into his arms and grinned.

“Because the most beautiful girl in the world is right in front of me.” he said softly. Suki playfully shoved his shoulder.

“You’re so cheesy.” she said, but her smile was just as big as his. “I can’t believe it’s already our ten year anniversary. And our first year as newlyweds.” she said, cupping her hand on his cheek. “I still remember the dorky little boy who cried because I beat him in a soccer match.”

Sokka blushed. The first time he had met Suki was in elementary school, and it felt like it was just yesterday.

\---------- 

“Sokka, wanna play soccer with us?” Katara shouted. Sokka was in third grade at the time, with Katara being a grade below him. They were in recess, and all of the grades got to play with each other.

“Why would I wanna play soccer with a bunch of _girls?_ Girls are weaker than boys!” he jeered. Katara frowned.

“You’re gonna get your butt kicked by a bunch of girls!” she said, unperturbed. Sokka recognized one girl with short auburn hair. They were in the same grade but she was in a different class, so they had never interacted before. 

Sokka gathered a whole bunch of boys and formed a team. He was confident in his ability, sure that he was going to win. He often played sports, and was well known for his athletic ability. To his surprise, the girl with short auburn hair was quicker than him. She easily stole the ball from him and made many winning shots. Sokka grew more and more frustrated as the opposing team started racking up more points. 

By the end of the game, Katara’s team had won by a lot. Sokka ran off, finding a spot under a small oak tree away from the rest of his peers. He started to cry, hiding his face in his knees. After a couple of minutes, he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up, wiping his face with his sleeve. It was the girl in his grade. She had trailed him when he ran off. 

“Why are you crying?” she said, her head tilted curiously. Sokka scowled.

“I’m not crying!” he said, irked by her accusation. He rubbed his eyes some more. The young girl took a seat next to him. _Great. Now she’ll make fun of me._ Sokka thought. She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, offering it to him. 

“Here, I haven’t used it.” she said, her voice gentle. “My name is Suki, by the way.” 

Sokka shoved her hand away. “I don’t need your help. I’m a boy. Boys don’t need help.” 

Suki covered her mouth, trying to hide her smile. She bursted out laughing. Sokka scowled.

“Why are you laughing at me? Why did you follow me?” he said angrily. Suki stopped and looked at him.

“It’s okay to cry, you know. Boys are allowed to cry.” she said. She got up and started to leave. Sokka looked at her, shocked. No one had ever said that to him before.

“Wait!” Sokka shouted. She continued walking. _“Suki!”_ she turned her head, looking back at him.

“I’ll take your hankie.” he said shyly. Suki grinned and tossed it to him. 

“Give it back to me tomorrow. Make sure you wash it.” she said. Sokka stared at the back of her head as she walked away. _What a strange girl,_ he thought to himself.

\---------- 

The next day, Sokka gave back her handkerchief in recess. He joined Suki and the group of girls that had beat his team the day before, and begged Suki to teach him how to be as good as her. She kindly obliged. Not before long, the two had become attached to the hip. They were often seen playing together, along with Katara. Sokka and Katara often had playdates with Suki, going to each other’s houses to play sports, or just to play pretend and let their imagination run wild.

“Whoosh!” Katara said, making motions with her arms. Sokka laughed.

“Katara, what’re you doing?” he said. “I thought we were playing pirates.”

“I’m controlling the water!” she said, still making motions with her arms. 

“That sounds lame. Swords are better.” he said. 

“Being able to control water would actually be pretty useful. Isn’t water everywhere?” Suki said.

“But it would look lame.” Sokka retorted. Suki shrugged.

“Swords aren’t as effective, how are you supposed to fight if you lose your sword?” they continued bickering, and Katara smiled. 

“You two get along well.” she said. Sokka and Suki blushed and crossed their arms, looking away from each other. 

Sokka soon began making more friends, and their group became bigger. Their friend group soon consisted of Sokka, Katara, Suki, Zuko, Toph, and Aang. They’d all play together in recess, laughing and having fun. They were all kids, with no care in the world. But one day, everything changed.

Sokka was in fifth grade, and him and Katara had just come home from school. It was a normal day, just like any other. When they had entered the house, they found their father sitting at the kitchen table and crying. This was the first time the pair of siblings had ever seen their father cry. Katara quickly rushed to him, pulling him into a hug. 

“What happened?” Sokka said quietly. He dreaded the answer with everything in him. 

“Your mother… she was in an accident.” his father said, his voice shaking.

\---------- 

After that, nothing was the same. Sokka and Katara were forced to carry the heavy weight of grief at a young age. They held less playdates, and kept to themselves more often. Sometimes Sokka would see Katara cry in the middle of the night, clutching their mother’s necklace. He had to be strong for both of them. Even if Suki said it’s okay for boys to cry, he wouldn’t. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

Before Sokka knew it, middle school had started. This time, Suki and him were placed in the same class, so they got to spend more time together. He would put on a sarcastic and goofy mask to cope with the pain he held in his heart, but sometimes it felt like she could see right through him. It was in eighth grade, when the auburn haired girl liberated him from the hurt he bore. 

“Wanna hang out today?” Suki said one day.

“Sure, want me to bring Katara?” Sokka said. She shook her head.

“Just us.”

After school, the two walked together, Sokka unsure of where they were heading. 

“Where are you taking me?” he said. She just looked at him and smiled. “You’ll see.” she said.

“Okay, Miss Mysterious.” he said teasingly. Before they knew it, they were at their old elementary school.

“Why are we here?” he said curiously. 

“Shhh. You’ll find out soon.” she said, shushing him. He sighed. They walked past the playground, and they stopped under a random tree. Suki took a seat.

“A tree? How amazing. What a surprise.” Sokka said. He sat down next to her and settled himself.

“No, stupid. Think harder.” she said, slapping his arm.

Sokka kneeled as if he were praying. “Oh mighty tree, please tell me why I’ve been summoned to see you, in all your greatness.” he said, putting his hands together. Suki shoved him.

“Sokka! This is where we first became friends!” Suki said, annoyed. Sokka readjusted his position next to her, crossing his legs. 

“So why did you bring me here?” he said.

“Because I want you to remember what I told you.” she said. “Ever since… ever since what happened to your mother you’ve changed. You keep pretending to be okay, laughing and joking around like it’s nothing but I know that’s not how you really feel.” she took his hand and squeezed it. “You’re my best friend, Sokka. I don’t want to keep seeing you like this.”

Sokka smiled sadly at her. “I don’t want Katara to worry about me. I’m her big brother, and I’m supposed to be a role model to her. I don’t want her to feel like she has to fill the role that mom left.” he said. “Sometimes she acts like the way mom used to, constantly lecturing me about leaving my stuff around and sewing the holes in my clothes. I want to be better for her.”

“I think you’re underestimating Katara. I’m sure she’s noticed how much you’ve changed too. It’s okay to feel weak, to feel like you’re helpless. I haven’t even seen you cry once since fifth grade. Keeping it all inside isn’t healthy, Sokka. Let me help you.” she said. She pulled him into a hug, and he melted into her touch. After a couple seconds, he began to sob. He cried and he cried, harder than he ever had in his whole life. Suki held him, rubbing his back. After a couple minutes, he slowly stopped, relaxing in her arms.

“Can we stay like this for a little longer?” he said, his voice quivering. She hugged him tighter.

“As long as you need.”

\---------- 

Once they entered high school, the way Sokka looked at her began to change. He started to notice how pretty her smile was and the way it suited her face so well, and how perfect the shape of her lips were. He saw her in a light he’d never seen her in before. She was beautiful, oh so beautiful. _How could I ever tell her how I feel?_ Sokka thought, staring at the back of her head in trigonometry class.

The gang would often hang out at Uncle Iroh’s tea shop, talking about school and laughing about the latest gossip. His gaze would linger on Suki, and sometimes their eyes would meet. Her dark blue eyes would stare into his, unwavering. He’d quickly look away and blush. _There’s no way she doesn’t know, I’m such an idiot._ Sokka thought, berating himself. One day, Katara suggested they go to the local fair. It was a yearly event, and there would be different stands to buy food and play games from and a big ferris wheel. This was his chance!

Sokka tried on a variety of clothes, styling his hair differently and looking at himself in the mirror. He flexed his muscles and grinned. He winked at himself. As he was posing, Katara barged in angrily.

“Sokka, did you clog the toilet _again?_ ” she yelled. She stopped and looked at him. They made awkward eye contact in the mirror. 

“Katara! Knock before you come in!” he said, quickly turning around. 

“Why, are you getting ready for _Suki?_ ” she teased. He blushed.

“Get out!” he said, pushing her outside of his room and slamming the door. He could hear her giggle from outside. 

The next day, he decided to wear his hair down, and his outfit consisted of ripped blue jeans and a Paramore band tee. Him and Katara met up with the rest of the gang, and Uncle Iroh drove them to the fair in his van. 

“Have fun! Bring me back some food, and call me when you need me to pick you guys up.” Uncle Iroh said as he dropped them off. Toph grabbed Zuko’s arm.

“I’m going with Zuko!” she said happily. Katara and Aang looked at each other. Aang blushed. 

“Do you wanna go with me, Katara?” Aang said, looking down at the floor. 

“Sure, Aang. It’ll be like I’m looking after my little brother!” Katara said. Aang frowned. Sokka cringed inwardly. _Katara’s as oblivious as ever_ , he thought. Suki looped her arm in his casually. He tensed, his face getting red.

“I see you wore your hair down today. It looks cute.” she said, looking him up and down. 

The gang went their separate ways. Sokka and Suki stopped by a stand selling popcorn and soda. Sokka bought a Dr. Pepper and sipped some. 

“Want some? It’s the quenchiest!” he said, offering it to her. She laughed. 

“You’re such a dork.” she said, taking the bottle and trying some. “Wait, this is actually pretty good.”

“You’ve never tried it before? This is the drink of the gods.” Sokka said. 

They walked through the fair and found another stand with basketball hoops. Suki stopped and looked at it.

“I think I’ll try this game.” she said. She paid the stand owner, and he handed her some basketballs. The stand owner started the timer, and Suki made almost all of her shots in. She won a big bison looking plushie.

“What’s that supposed to be?” Sokka said to the stand owner. He shrugged.

“It’s a sky bison, popular with the kids nowadays.” 

Suki handed it to him and smiled. “You can have it.” she said.

“I feel honored.” Sokka said, hugging the plushie. “I’ll name it Appa.”

“That’s a strange name.” Suki said. He grinned.

“I don’t know, it just popped into my head.” he said.

“Appa it is.”

They continued walking around and having small talk, and it soon became dark. _Crap, I still haven’t told her how I feel! I better do it before it’s too late._ Sokka thought to himself, internally facepalming. He noticed the big ferris wheel.

“Wanna go on the ferris wheel before we go home?” he asked. 

“Sure, that’s a good way to end the night.” Suki said.

They waited on the line. Katara and Aang passed them, having just gotten off the ride. Katara wiggled her eyebrows at him. Sokka glared at her. As they got closer to the front, he turned to Suki.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” he said nervously. 

“What is it?” she said, looking at him with her dark blue eyes. He looked away.

“I’ll tell you when we get on the ride.” 

They finally got to the front of the line, and Sokka gave the festival staff the money, paying for both him and Suki. 

“Ooo, what a gentleman.” she said teasingly. He blushed. 

They boarded the ride, and Sokka placed Appa on his left side, so him and Suki weren’t separated. The ferris wheel started. As they climbed up, his heart pounded from both his fear of heights and his nervousness.

“Sooo…” he said, trailing off. Suki looked at him attentively. 

“Ever since high school started, I think… I think that… I may have caught feelings for you.” he said awkwardly. Suki didn’t look surprised.

“I know.” she said bluntly. He laughed, anxiously cracking his knuckles. 

“I figured.” he said. “So… what do you think of me?” he looked up at the starry sky, the glow of the moonlight enchanting. They were at the top of the ferris wheel, the people down below looking like ants. He gulped. 

“Does this explain it?” she said. She took his face and pulled him into a kiss. Her lips were soft, and they tasted like Dr. Pepper. His heart raced in his chest, and he wondered if Suki was feeling the same way. She pulled away, smiling coyly, leaning her head on his shoulder. They took in the ambiance of the night, gazing at the world far below them. 

“Does this mean we’re dating now?” Sokka asked. She elbowed him.

“Duh.”

\---------- 

Sokka had many firsts with Suki. She was his first female friend other than Katara, his first kiss, his first date, his first dance. They went to college together, still going strong. Soon they got their own apartment, and before both of them knew it they were married. After college, Sokka went to school to get his PhD for engineering, while Suki went to medical school to become a doctor. They had gotten married at twenty-five, and now they’re where they are now.

“Put on your best dress. We’re going somewhere special today.” Sokka said. Suki hugged him from behind.

“Wow, I’m excited.” she said. 

Sokka changed into a tuxedo, and Suki changed into a beautiful red dress that flattered her figure well. He looked at her, mesmerised. 

“You look amazing.” he said softly, kissing her cheek. She looked at him as well, admiring his broad shoulders and his towering height. 

“You’re looking pretty fine yourself. I remember when you were the same height as me.” she said. 

He took her hand and led her outside of their apartment and into their car. He drove, occasionally looking at Suki and grinning. They stopped outside of an expensive restaurant. He got out of the car and opened the door for her, grinning.

“You’re taking us here? Sokka, isn’t it really expensive?” she said, hesitantly getting out of the car. Sokka shut the door. 

“Don’t worry, I saved up for it.” he said. He took her hand and they went inside. 

“I made a reservation here last week, my name is Sokka.” he said to one of the waiters.

“Ah yes. I’ll lead you to your table.” the waiter said. He took them to the back, where a private room was. The lighting was dim, and the room was filled with candles. Faint Michael Bublé music played in the background. They took their seats and opened the menu. 

“I’d be okay with us just staying home and eating pizza.” Suki said, looking up from the menu.

“Today’s a special day, so I thought I should take you somewhere special.” he responded, his bright blue eyes gleaming. The waiter came back, a notepad in his hand. 

“Have you decided what you’d like to order?” the waiter asked. 

“I’ll have a steak please, medium rare.” Suki said, closing the menu and handing it to him. 

“And for the young gentleman?” he said.

“I’ll have the same thing as her. Can we also have a bottle of red wine?” Sokka said. 

“Of course. I’ll bring the wine to you. The steak will be ready in around thirty minutes.” the waiter left the room, leaving Sokka and Suki alone.

“You shouldn’t drink too much since you’re driving us home.” Suki warned. 

“I know, I’m saving most of it for when we get back. There’s still more to our date.” he said.

The waiter came back with a bottle of red wine. He also left some bread and butter for appetizers and quickly left the room. Sokka took a piece and munched on it. 

“More? This is already more than enough Sokka. Thank you so much for today.” she said. She took his hand and squeezed it. Sokka squeezed back.

“Anything for you.” 

Suki looked at him lovingly, her eyes watering. 

“Let’s stay together forever Sokka.” she said. Sokka wiped a tear from her eyes.

“Don’t cry, you’ll mess up your makeup. You’d still look beautiful of course, but you would look kinda funny with smudged mascara.” he chuckled. “Whether it’s this life or the next, I want to spend it with you. Who else would want to drink Dr. Pepper with me? People don’t understand how good it is.”

“It’s the quenchiest. That’s what you said on our first date.” she said, smiling nostalgically at the memory. “You were so awkward back then. But it was cute.” Sokka blushed.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Suki. Throughout most of my life, you were there. Especially when I needed it the most. Nothing can express how grateful I am that you came into my life.” he said. “I never thought the little girl who kicked my butt at soccer would end up being my wife. We have so many stories to tell our future kids.”

Suki poured wine into her glass and took a sip. “Like that one time you hit Jet with your boomerang in elementary school and ended up getting into a fist fight.” she said. “I saved you in the end, of course. Once I came around, Jet ran with his tail between his legs.” 

“You were scary. I wouldn’t blame him.” Sokka said, shivering at the memory. They continued talking, reminiscing about the past until the waiter came back with the steak they ordered. 

“For you, monsieur and madame.” he said as he placed the steak on the table. They ate their food, a comfortable quiet filling the air, the faint sound of jazz playing in the background. The waiter came back with his notepad.

“Any desserts?” he said.

“We’ll just share a carrot cheesecake.” Sokka said. The waiter left. 

“What’re we gonna do when we get home?” she said. Sokka smiled.

“You’ll see.”

The waiter came back with the cheesecake, and they quickly finished it. Sokka paid for the bill and they headed back to the car. It was already nighttime. The stars gleamed, and the glow of the moonlight lit the pavement in a beautifully eerie hue. As Sokka drove, Suki looked at him excitedly. They arrived at the apartment building and parked.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Sokka said. He reached into the back of the car and pulled out a bouquet of chrysanthemums. “Your favorite flowers.”

“Thank you.” she said. She took them and gave them a sniff. “They smell nice. I’ll put them in a vase in our bedroom.”

They got out of the car, hand in hand, and went up to their apartment. Sokka shut the door behind him. He dimmed the lights and took out his phone, connecting to their speaker. Fallingforyou by The 1975 started playing. 

“Let’s dance.” Sokka said quietly, putting his hands around Suki’s waist. She laughed.

“This is the same song we danced to at prom.” she said. 

He kissed her forehead and they both closed their eyes, dancing to the music. After a while, they sat on the couch and Sokka grabbed two glasses. He poured the wine into them. Suki finished the whole glass within less than a minute and Sokka barely finished half of his.

“You know what, I changed my mind. I’ll just get us Dr. Peppers from the fridge. I’m kind of a lightweight.” he said, his face already flushed from the alcohol he consumed. Suki giggled.

“Your face is already so red.” she said.

Sokka got up and grabbed two bottles from the fridge, offering her one. She took it and leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. Suki pulled away. 

“I’m the luckiest girl in the world.” she whispered. Sokka grinned. After they finished their Dr. Pepper they changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Suki wrapped her arms around his waist, and soon she started snoring. Sokka smiled. He wouldn’t want to live his life any other way.

\---------- 

It was a week later, and it was a day just like any other. Sokka was going home from grad school, and while he was driving he received a call from Suki. She had gone to her yearly mammogram.

“Hey, what’s up?” he said casually while munching on the sandwich he bought from Subway.

“Sokka, they found a lump in my breast.” Suki said, her voice quivering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! Chapter 2 will be out soon :)


End file.
